


Light to Shadow, Shadow to Light

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [26]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Demonic swords, Drabble, Family, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Her sword wrappings and sense of self was colored white, yet her abilities wasn't that white. Her sister and little brother was a bit of the opposite.





	Light to Shadow, Shadow to Light

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "dark."

She didn't contemplate often, but Yamato sometimes wished Sparda was still around.  
  
She wondered if he had a specific image in mind while forging her, her name later giving how she would eventually perceive herself.  
  
So white, yet fitting of her elemental aspects and abilities in relation to death, especially her name.  
  
Throughout the three times she's clashed with Rebellion on Temen-ni-gru, her little sister seemed to have settled on black biker leathers ("How uncouth," Vergil would scoff), contrasting her cheeky disposition yet fitting of _her_ name.  
  
Durante also had a black shirt, yet he was just as brightly cheerful.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "[Pattern Welding and Annealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558598)".
> 
> Title from "Kane wo Narashite" (鐘を鳴らして "[Ring a Bell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ring_a_Bell)") by Bonnie Pink, the Japanese version opening song for _Tales of Vesperia_.


End file.
